


Challenge Accepted

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, ONE SHOT !!!, Porn Without Plot, SMUUUUT, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: There's a powercut and Jon and Sansa have to make their own entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sansa are not related. 
> 
> Here, have this terribly written piece of smut - go on take it, TAKE IT! 
> 
> Sooo much dialogue becsusevthat seems to be how I write unless I REALLY concentrate on cutting it down....

"Oh God look at this one... looks like an Estate Agent...he HAS to be a fucking Estate Agent"! Sansa grinned, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the window pane.

"What makes you say that"? Jon mumbled into his rapidly cooling coffee as he stood behind her, also surveying the crowd below them.

"Are you kidding? Look at the shoes - if they don't scream 'I'm going to attempt to screw you out of a shit-tonne of money with added fees on top' then I don't know what does" she tipped the last of the pastel coloured sherbet straw into her mouth, quietly confident of her assessment of the stranger below.

Sansa loved playing this game, although it was normally with her brother Robb. He used to watch BBC News in the mornings, but after one too many grumbles from Sansa that ' _there's never any happy news stories_ ' and ' _god! The world is so depressing right now'_ , he finally relented and gave in to her demand.

And so they would sit at either end of the bench seat under the large sash window of their first floor shared Victorian flat, cereal bowls in hands, taking turns tapping on the glass and mumbling around their mouthfuls of breakfast. The aim of the game was to point out individuals from the thrum of busy people on their morning commute below and discern something about them - their jobs, their likes, dislikes, their kinks or what they're going to end up in prison for (that was Robb's favourite aspect to point out - he thinks he's funny).

But here she was with the other person she shared her flat with, Robb's quietly brooding handsome life-long best mate, Jon Snow. Just an hour ago things had been all 'status quo', what with Sansa flicking through Netflix and Jon in his room working on his laptop, but then the powercut happened and until it was back up and running again they needed to make their own entertainment, particularly since Robb, often the social lubricant between them had gone out.

It wasn't that Sansa didn't like Jon, and she was pretty sure he wasn't adverse to her either, but what with clashing work schedules, Sansa's social butterfly flutterings and Jon Snow's predisposition to retreat to the quiet of his room and glue himself to his laptop (Sansa was convinced that he's either writing a novel or is addicted to porn) - they just never really spent much time together.

"Your turn" she chimed. Jon frowned out the window then back into his coffee cup. Sansa huffed "just pick someone and tell me something about them, it's fun"!

"What's the point of this"? Jon gestured to the window with his mug.

"To prevent me from getting so bored that I resort to bludgeoning you to death for entertainment Jon... just do it"

"Okay, okay" he snorted.

He scanned the bustling street below them, taking his own sweet time at picking out his muse among the chaos of the busy pavement.

"Her" he finally points "she.....she's a baker, very good at making Danish pastries and she volunteers at a dog shelter at the weekends". Jon smiled a soft smile to himself. Sansa rolled her eyes. "What?...you disagree"?

"Not exactly" Sansa pondered the short blonde Jon had singled out "it's just.....that was nice - too nice... Robb would have said something along the lines of 'she prefers having sex outdoors and likes to shoplift for fun' or something".

It was Jon's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Well Robb's not here.... and what's so wrong about being nice"?

He retreated away from the window and flopped down on the sofa, clunking his coffee cup down on the table, its contents now far too cold to be enjoyable to drink.

"Nothing I s'pose" Sansa answered. She had more to say on the subject but she reigned herself in before she could bring up how Jon was altogether far too nice for his own good.

"Well hell-o! You look like you need my legs as a belt"!

Jon's head snapped up after his brain registered her words.

_Did she just..? No, no... she didn't. Calm the fuck down Jon._

Sansa was directing her little outburst at some guy she'd spied below. The twist in Jon's gut clenched and released at the thought of Sansa's long legs locked around his waist. He shook his head and cleared his throat before making his way back to the window.

"Who"? He grunts

"Hmm"? She half turns her head to him, her eyes not leaving the scene below.

"Who's getting your legs....erm...who's caught your eye"?

"Oh...that guy, there" she points.

Jon follows her gesture and snorts when his eyes land on the object of her current desire. "You're kidding me right Sansa"?

"What?! Why?! He's hot"!

_He's wearing a fucking shiny suit that looks five times too small to show off his efforts from the gym. The prick._

"You have terrible taste in men Sans" Jon shakes his head and makes to go back to the sofa.

"Now hang on a minute, what does that mean Jonathan"?!

Jon wasn't sure whether he wanted to wince or smirk. Sansa had called him 'Jonathan' precisely two times in the entirety of his life. Once, when he was about seven and had accidentally broken one of Sansa's porcelain dolls (well, those things were fucking freaky - watching him wherever he went in the room)! And the second time was after they all moved in together. They had a flat-warming party that ended with Jon puking in her make-up bag (which was all Robb's fault for forcing him to play a few rounds of 'Ring of Fire' where he picked the last King THREE FUCKING TIMES....) Besides, he's pretty sure Sansa fleeced him when he offered to replace all the make-up - there's just no way that mascara can cost that much and who needs to draw on their eyebrows?!

He turns to face her, to gauge the damage, and oh God if he doesn't want to chase the flush creeping down her chest with his tongue.

_Stop it! Dammit!_

"You have to admit you've got a bad track record for picking dickheads Sans" he smirks and wonders how much of her body that blush is covering now.

Sansa's normally a calm, level headed kind of woman most of the time, giving only small telltale signs that you've gotten under her skin - if you know what to look for.

"Whatever Jon, I have impeccable taste" she sniffs, snubbing out his previous comment with a turn of her head and an upward tilt of her chin.

It's just that kind of haughty behaviour that used to amuse Jon and Robb when they were children, making them call her ' _Lady Sansa_ ' and mock bowing to her gaze in jest. He feels like doing so now.

"Oh really? So Joff was a good investment of your time then huh"?

"He's just a one-off" Sansa argues.

"Hmm" Jon makes a show of pretending to recall all her other disaster relationships "oh! What about that one back in collage"? He snaps his fingers as if that would beckon the douchebag's name back to his memory.

"Ramsey"? Sansa supplies.

"Yea! That's it...Ramsey fucking Bolton! Wow, what a twat he was".

"Well he..."

"Don't defend him Sansa, he dumped you in the morning and had his hand up Myranda's skirt by lunchtime, you know something was going on there".

Jon's not sure what's come over him. Maybe riling 'Lady Sansa' into an argument is his own form of making entertainment whilst the power's down? Lord knows he's needs something of a adrenaline boost to get his blood up recently. He hasn't been on a night out for a while, what with being stuck indoors building a website for Sam and Gilly's new business venture - 'The Keep Hotel'. That, and the fact that he hasn't fucked anyone since Ygritte left him six months ago... yep, life was going through a boring patch.

"So that's my fault is it"? She spat. He'd really got to her now.

"No! That's not what I mean and you know it"!

"Well what do you mean Jon?....because all I know is one minute I'm sat here people-watching out of the window and then you're near shouting at me the next"!

"What I mean" he tries to calm his voice a fraction "what I mean is that you deserve better".

Sansa rolls her eyes "so who should I be 'investing my time in' then? Seeing as you seem to know so much" Sansa only just manages to keep the seething from her voice.

"I don't know... someone who would care for you, cherish you... _fuck_! At least someone who knows how to please you in the sack"!

Sansa raises an incredulous eyebrow "Joff used to-"

"That worm-lipped little shit did nothing Sansa...I heard you...the walls are thin in this flat and you're acting skills are good, but not that good - there's no way you weren't faking it... and besides, don't think I didn't put two and two together when you'd sneak out here and borrow the batteries from the remote control for while after he'd leave".

_How the-? Oh you've crossed the line now Jonny-boy!_

"Well....if I've got bad taste in men then your taste in women is abominable"! She jabs, hoping to sting him a little as his words bit at her.

Jon doesn't say anything, only furrows his brow in query.

"Oh please"! Sansa rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest "you forgave Ygritte for sleeping with Theon and carried on being her doormat, so don't be so hypocritical Jon Snow, you don't know how to pick 'em either".

"She..." Jon gulps "that was one drunken mistake, she didn't know what she was doing".

Sansa snorts and glares up at the ceiling in frustration. "She was a terrible girlfriend Jon! She tried to change you, you always had to do what she wanted to do - with her friends and _boy_ , was she possessive?! I'm sure she was jealous of me, but for what reason I don't know".

Jon grimaced, _I probably had something to do with that_ , he thought.

"And last year she forgot your birthday Jon! What kind of girlfriend forgets their partner's fucking _birthday_ "?! Sansa fires at him, her hands pushing onto her hips.

"She didn't forget" Jon argues.

"Really?! Because I don't recall Ygritte bringing any cake or presents round for you"?

"That would be because the present she gave me wasn't the kind you can wrap and she gave it in _private_ " he grins. Sansa narrows her eyes.

"Did she do anything special"? Sansa half asks, half spits?

Jon only raises one curious brow, not sure how to answer.

"Did she wear some new sexy underwear for you? Or do something she knows you like?....indulge you in a fantasy?...was it _off-the-chart-all-of-Jon's-wet-dreams-come-true_ kind of sex or a cop out way for her to give the illusion she cared"? Her arms came back to being crossed over her chest like she already knew the answer.

Jon thought back for a moment, he honestly couldn't remember it that clearly - _that's not a good sign_. He remembers eating Ygritte out, but then again Jon gets off on that - _a lot_ \- but was it any different to their normal activities in the bedroom? _No_.

Jon frowns at his realisation.

"And then there was Val before that" Sansa continues.

"What about Val"? Jon asks, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean ' _what about Val'"?_ Sansa mimicked Jon's response back to him "you were just starting to really like her - and don't deny it, I remember your goofy smiles before your dates - and she just - 'poof' - ups and leaves"?

"She wanted to travel and see the world Sansa - I wouldn't begrudge her that" Jon tries to explain.

"Of course you wouldn't Mr _Too-Nice-For-Your-Own-Good_ "! Sansa wobbles her head for emphasis "But when you've been 'sort of dating' someone for two months you expect them to tell you about their travel plans BEFORE they get to Helsinki"!

Sansa was slightly out of breath from the force in which she was trying to get her point across but when she saw a flash of Jon's 'kicked puppy' look, she tried to tone it down a bit.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve a girl who appreciates you Jon...and you don't seem to be able to recognise when you're not being appreciated".

"And you do"!? Jon counters, stepping forward, staring at her plump angry lips.

"Well I-"

Sansa doesn't get to finish her sentiment however, as Jon swallows her words with his hungry mouth. She tastes like sherbet and freezes under his kiss for two, maybe three beats, then begins moving her lips with his and pairs a throaty moan with grabbing at his hair.

Encouraged, Jon walks Sansa backwards and presses her into the wall. Seemingly snapping her out of a spell he'd woven, she breaks away from his kiss and pushes Jon away a little, panting with already swollen lips.

"Jon, what-"?

"I'm showing you how you _should_ be treated Sansa" Jon boldly dips his mouth to under her jaw "showing you how you should be loved" he breaths into her porcelain skin.

Sansa very half-heartedly tries to push Jon away "I'm not the one who needs showing Jon".

 _Never let it be said that mild-mannered Sansa doesn't possess the famous 'Stark Stubborn Streak',_ he thinks to himself.

"Show me then" he rasps into her earlobe and then draws back to discern her reaction.

Sansa's big blue eyes flit between Jon's grey ones and he can practically see the cogs turning in her head trying to make sense of what was happening and how they'd ended up like this. The journey of her gaze starts to include his lips, tracing a triangle on his features - left eye, right eye, mouth, left eye, right eye, mouth.

Jon gulps, perhaps he's completely overstepped, caught up in his anger at their heated words, the truth in Sansa's argument and the need to prove the point to his.

But then Sansa grabs him by the front of his shirt and kisses him with so much force and ferocity it makes his head spin.

Jon pushes his body up against Sansa and she feels so fucking good - soft yet firm and warm, so warm. He begins mouthing his way down her neck and licks his hot tongue up her throat, tasting the slight saltiness of Sansa's smooth creamy skin.

"I'm going to make you cum pretty girl" he growls into her neck "no need to fake it and no seeing to your own needs, I'll take care of you".

"You can try" Sansa goads, her eyes closed, enjoying his attentions on her neck - not that she'd admit to it.

Jon chuckles and shakes his head.

_So fucking stubborn._

"Challenge accepted" Jon huffs as he picks up Sansa's legs and hitches them around his hips so he can ' _wear her like a belt_ ' as she'd put it earlier. He takes her weight by grabbing her ass and carries Sansa to her bedroom.

"God you are so fucking perfect!...fucking perfect Lady Sansa" Jon murmurs almost to himself as he's got her to the bed and is on top of her, kissing, licking and nipping where he can down her body, peeling away clothing where he can't.

Sansa cannot deny that having Jon's mouth on her, searching her body, trying to coax mewls and moans from her own mouth isn't pleasant - no, she won't even try to deny that, but she's damned if she's going to make it easy for him to prove his point.

 _Let's put that pouty mouth to the test then Jon_ , she thinks to herself as he hooks his fingers around her red lace panties and slides them down her legs as he's knelt at the foot of her bed.

It's not that no one had ever gone down on Sansa before, just that they never seemed to know what they were doing. The pressure would be all wrong or they'd stab their tongue instead of lick. She'd normally end up getting frustrated and faking it. She's not going to do that now - _I won't give him the satisfaction._

Sansa should have guessed Jon would be different by the way he seemed to drink in every inch of her body. He seemed to want to touch and taste all of her, all at once, leaving warm wet licks of tongue and ticklish flutterings of soft kisses across her skin.

"Fuck, I've wanted to eat your cunt for so long" he says, staring between her legs and licking his lips greedily. Sansa leans up on her elbows to shoot him a confused look. Jon shrugs.

"Let's just say Ygritte might have been right to be jealous of you pretty girl" Jon grins from between her thighs "I've been fantasising about fucking you since I was an eighteen year old horny teenager".

"And now you're a twenty-seven year old horny man" Sansa smirks.

"I won't deny that".

He places a few more soft kisses on the inside of Sansa's thighs before getting to work on her pussy. He finds her already incredibly wet, she blames it on his filthy words and the way he looked so eager with his face between her legs.

 _No, all men are inept at this_ , Sansa tries to reaffirm to herself, _it's not because l'm just picking the wrong men_ , _Jon fucking Snow is NOT right about this_ , she attempts to convince her pride as she bites down hard on her bottom lip to stifle a gasp of pleasure when Jon finds her sensitive clit.

"You're holding back" Jon states into her quivering flesh (quivering that Sansa is trying and failing to stay).

"I'm not"

"Are you really going to deny yourself an orgasm just to prove a -" Jon's words drown out when they both hear the door to the flat slam shut and Robb call for them from the hallway. They hold their breath, Sansa's eyes dart towards her bedroom door as the sound of her brother's footsteps grow louder and louder.

"Sansa? Jon?" Robb calls out.

"Don't come in"! Is all Sansa can think to yell - God knows what Robb would do to Jon if he finds him face first between her legs.

"Erm...okay...why"? She hears from the other side of the door.

"Bec....because I'm naked"!

"What you doing naked in the middle of the day"? Sansa can practically hear Robb's eyebrows knit together in confusion from the hallway. "Do you know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know... do you know where Jon is"?

"He went out" she supplies, wincing slightly at the lie.

"Where'd he go, do you know"?

_God! Since when is my brother so fucking chatty?!_

"I don't know Robb, I'm not his fucking keeper"! Sansa yells, getting irritated. As much as she will not admit that Jon is talented with his tongue, she wants it back on her as soon as humanly possible. Suddenly, she feels a streak of mischief prance across her thoughts. "I think he said something about 'eating out'".

"Eating out"?

"Yea, he was hungry, he wanted to eat out".

Jon smirks and lowers his mouth back down to her cunt, covering her clit and alternating between gentle suction and flicking his tongue across it as he stares intently up at Sansa.

"Uungh" she lets slip as Jon finds the right pressure, the right rhythm, the right intensity to make her eyes roll in the back of her head momentarily and her hand clamp over her mouth. She hates him for it a bit. Just a bit.

"Are you alright Sans? What you doing in there"? Robb asks the other side of the door.

"Yea..I'm...I'm....exercising" she lies. Jon chuckles into her cunt. The reverberations shouldn't feel as good as they do. Sansa feels a flash of anger at Jon for being able to do what he can do so clearly very well.

_How have I wasted my whole adu lt life so far not being eaten out like this?!_

Somehow, in her frustration at her realisation she decided it's Jon's fault - _where the fuck has he been? Why hasn't he been doing THIS to ME all this time?!_

She grabs his hair roughly and pushes his face into her before moving her hips to grind against his mouth. She's never been so sexually aggressive before and especially not with someone standing right outside her unlocked bedroom door. Robb could walk in at any moment. Jon maintains his intense eye contact with her and moans around her folds like what she's doing is the hottest thing he's ever been part of.

"Exercising"?

"Yea...exercising" Sansa calls back through gritted teeth, her hips keeping up a steadily increasing pace against Jon's mouth. The tight grip on his hair must be hurting him but he shows no sign of letting up and instead brings his fingers into play. Sansa swears that if Robb really listened then he'd hear the noises of her slickness with Jon's movements and him lapping at her cunt.

"Oooookay" Robb calls back through the door "I'm going to the shop do you want anything"?

Sansa's mouth twitches up in the corners "yea" she watches Jon raise an eyebrow, he huffs out of his nose, Sansa feels it on her mound "can you get me some...ch..chocolate"? She internally kicks herself for not being able to keep her voice straight and unaffected. She screws her eyes shut and holds her breath in effort to stop herself from moaning or cursing or crying out.

"Yea, alright" Robb calls.

She flops back down onto the bed once she hears her brother close the flat door, releasing Jon's head as she goes.

"I know you're fighting against it Sansa....but I WILL make you scream my name pretty girl....pretty girl with the pretty cunt... all wet for me" Sansa's convinced that Jon was murmuring the last part to himself but it turns her on none-the-less. _Damn him and his filthy mouth. Filthy, perfect, gifted mouth._

She tries hard not to give in and cry out Jon's name in pleasure, she really does. She comes close a couple of times, her lips forming the shapes before the sound comes out. She might have mouthed it silently into the crook of her elbow when she slung her arm over her face once but she won't admit to it.

Suddenly Jon breaks contact causing Sansa to move up onto her elbows with murder in her eyes, _why the hell has he stopped?_ She tried to ignore the self satisfied look on his face at the needy whine that escaped her lips.

"I'm not touching you until you agree to relax and stop fighting it"

Sansa licks her lips, she had been close, twice, before she tried her damned hardest to remember why she was angry at him again - _oh yea, because apparently I have poor taste in men and none of them have been able to make me cum... ever...not one of them._

She suddenly realised how fucking tragic that sounds.

"Alright" she nods and continues to watch Jon get back to work.

"That's it pretty girl" Jon murmurs between licks and sucks as Sansa allows herself to moan loudly "you taste so fucking good Sansa".

"Uungh...mmm....oh god Jon!...ok, yea - you are good at that"! She begins squirming under him.

Jon hums in response and of all the things, it's _that_ which tips Sansa over the balance of barely sane and freefalling - her head thrown into her pillow, her back arched into the air and her toes curling almost painfully.

"Oh FUCK JONNN"!!

Jon begins murmuring sweet, encouraging words between lapping at Sansa like he was hungrily cleaning a dessert plate of delicious sauce. "There you go sweet girl...you are so fucking pretty when you cum Sansa... would you let me do that again"? He asks before removing his fingers from inside her and sucking them clean.

Sansa didn't answer, not confident that she could properly form any words in a comprehensible sentence. Jon wiped his mouth and climbed back up her body, hovering over her with a shit-eating grin.

"Smugness doesn't suit you Jon" she huffs and he laughs. Jon's laughter, _his proper laughter_ is a rare thing, rare and infectious. Sansa can't help but smile wildly back up at him.

"So... did Joff ever make you cum like that"?

Sansa rolled her eyes but shook her head in answer.

 _Good_ , he thinks, hoping that she'll let him eat her pussy again. _Please don't let this be a one off thing._

"Stand up" Sansa suddenly commands.

"Why"?

"You've had your turn at showing me...now let me show you how you should be cared for Jon"

Jon still doesn't follow but he stands anyway and watches Sansa - a naked Sansa - get up and start stalking over to him where he stands in the middle of her room.

She presses her skin against him and he suddenly curses the fact that he's still fully clothed as she kisses him deeply whilst he grabs her ass, pulling her closer. She moans and he growls as Sansa sizes up his rock hard cock through his jeans and begins to undo them to push them down his thighs.

Sansa breaks from their kiss as she takes him in her hand and strokes him firmly. "How often would Ygritte suck you off Jon"?

 _Oh fuck! Please, please, please_ , Jon begged any God or ethereal being that would listen.

"Never" he breathed truthfully, his eyes closed.

"Never"?

"Didn't like doing it" he grunted with Sansa still stroking him.

"Well today's your lucky day because I think I owe you a Birthday present to top Ygritte's" she purred in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure you already got me a shirt" Jon quips.

Sansa grabs him and pushes so that he stumbles backwards to sit on her bed.

"This will be better than a shirt". Sansa drops to her hands and knees and slowly crawls up between his legs.

"I don't know, I'm very fond of that shirt" Jon teases, even as he gulps at the sight of her, moving like a slinky feline across the floor, her gorgeous fire red hair draped across the creamy white of her back that curves and dips up to her perfect ass.

"And how fond of my mouth are you"? Sansa asks with a voice like honey nectar dripping off of a juicy piece of fruit. Jon gaped back at her, watching as she wraps a hand around the base of him and near enough swallows him whole, dragging the flat of her tongue up his length as she rises, swirling it around the head before releasing him with a smack of her lips and a burning half lidded gaze from her baby blues.

"Yum" she grins.

"Fucking hell Sansa"! Jon half shouts, half groans.

 _Now who looks smug?_ Jon thought but soon forgot all about it when Sansa lowered herself back down him and began to bob her head up and down, sucking, slurping and licking him enough to make him forget his own name.

"Oh fuck that's good...Sansa...oh god"!

Jon watches as his wet cock disappears into her mouth over and over, Sansa's eyes remain locked on his throughout - she only closes them momentarily to moan around his cock like it's a hot day and he's a tasty ice cold popsicle.

"Sansa....Sansa I'm gonna cum" he warns through gritted teeth but she doesn't let him go.

 _JesusChristFuckingHellOhMyGod_!! Jon thinks as he grunts and groans and grits his teeth while cumming so hard he might faint.

Sansa swallows it all and licks her lips, giggling when Jon collapses backwards onto the bed.

"Hey San! I got your chocolate" Robb calls out.

Suddenly, and without a word,  Jon stands up, tucks himself away and strides towards Sansa's bedroom door without giving himself time to catch his breath.

"Jon, what-"

Sansa didn't get a chance to finish her question, he was out the door. She quickly felt a bit crestfallen and perhaps a bit used. Angrily flinging on her midnight blue silky knee length robe, she follows after him.

Sansa finds him just as he reaches Robb who is putting groceries away in the kitchen.

"Oh hey, I thought you were eating out"? Robb glances quickly at Jon.

"Er....yea....I am...I did". Jon stammered, still looking all red and flustered from his orgasm. Sansa glares at him and folds her arms, trying her best to silently throw him some 'what the fuck'? vibes.

Jon stared back. "I'm dating your sister" he blurts out, not taking his eyes off of Sansa who slowly unfolds her angry arms and gaped back at him in astonishment.

"You...you what"? Robb questions, spinning around with a tin of beans in his hand.

"Me and Sansa, we're dating, we're a couple" Jon clarifies, once again not looking at Robb at all but concentrating on trying to read Sansa's reaction. She slowly beams back at him and he returns her expression with a goofy grin.

"Hang on, hang on....you?...and my sister?...you and Sansa"?

"Yea" Sansa answers "me and Jon".

Sudden shock and realisation whacks Robb square in the face. He closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and let's out a slow exhale "you weren't exercising earlier were you"?

Sansa presses her lips together to stifle a giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
